Vinnie
Vinnie *'Number': 6407 *'Class': U-4-a *'Builder': Montreal Locomotive Works *'Configuration': 4-8-4 *'Built': Sometime after 1936 Vinnie, also known as Racing Vinnie, is a North American engine who competes in the Great Railway Show. He is a competitor in the Strongest Engine competition. Bio Vinnie, along with the other international engines, accidentally came to Sodor when the ferry they were on stopped at Brendam. He and the other engines, except Ashima, promptly got back on the ferry, but not before he had the chance to bump Thomas out of his way. At the Great Railway Show, Vinnie participated in the Strongest Engine competition. On his way to the track where his competition was to take place, Philip blocked his way. Vinnie insulted Philip and told him to watch where he was going. Later, Philip got in Vinnie's way again. Vinnie, annoyed at Philip, chased him briefly before being covered in coal from a hopper that Carlos was using. Infuriated, Vinnie chased Philip through the yard, eventually ending up in the middle of the Shunting Challenge. Vinnie derailed two of Gina's flatbeds, which were blocking his way, before cornering Philip near a turntable and trying to force the little shunter into the turntable well. Thomas and Ashima then managed to couple up to the big tender engine and pull him away, allowing Philip to escape. Vinnie resisted, which caused Thomas' coupling to snap. This launched Vinnie into a set of points that were set against him, derailing him and sending him crashing into an electricity pylon, which then fell on top of him. Vinnie was left trapped under the pylon, screaming for help. He returned home that evening. Persona Vinnie is very competitive with a reputation for being a bully and will do anything to win a competition, including cheating. He views smaller engines such as Thomas and Philip as inferior to him, often calling them derogatory names such as "shrimp" and "shortie", and often takes pleasure in bumping them around. Because of this, hardly any of the engines get along with him. Basis Vinnie is based off of the Canadian National Railway's U-4-a 6400 class. His number is taken from the Grand Trunk Western #6407 of the U-4-b class, which was scrapped in 1959. The U-4-a's were primarily used on passenger services in southern Ontario and Quebec due to a lack of coal reserves on the railway. One member of this class, 6400, helped haul George VI and Queen Elizabeth during their royal tour of Canada in 1939. It later appeared at the New York World's Fair that year, where it was filmed posing with a New York Central J3a Dreyfuss Hudson, Connor's basis. Today, this engine has been preserved and is on display at the Canada Science and Technology Museum in Ottawa. Livery Vinnie is painted grey and dark blue with yellow lining and red trimming around his cab windows. He carries his number and name on plates on his smokebox and the sides of his footplate. Appearances Specials: * The Great Race Voice Actors * John Schwab (UK/US) Trivia * Vinnie is the first engine in the series to have a Vanderbilt tender. * Vinnie is only partially modified to work on British railways; his tender is given buffers, yet he still retains his knuckle coupler (which has a small knob used to couple up British rolling stock). * In real life, Vinnie would be too large for the British loading gauge. Merchandise *Wooden Railway *Take-n-Play *Motor Road and Rail (coming soon) Gallery File:TheGreatRace120.png|Vinnie with Axel File:TheGreatRace134.png File:TheGreatRace138.png File:TheGreatRace397.png File:TheGreatRace417.png File:TheGreatRace418.png File:TheGreatRace419.png|Vinnie's knuckle coupler File:TheGreatRace420.png File:TheGreatRace422.png File:TheGreatRace600.png|Vinnie's Wheels File:TheGreatRace423.png|Vinnie's comeuppance File:VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow.png|Vinnie's stats File:VinnieinNorthAmerica.png|Vinnie in a North American quarry File:VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow2.png|Vinnie in the Great Railway Show File:VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow3.png|Vinnie's left side view File:VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow4.png|Vinnie's back side view File:VinnieinTheGreatRailwayShow5.png|Vinnie's right side view File:VinniePromo2.jpg File:VinniePromo2.png File:Vinnie'sbasis.png|Vinnie's basis Merchandise Gallery File:WoodenRailwayVinniePrototype.jpg|Wooden Railway prototype File:WoodenRailwayVinnie.png|Wooden Railway File:Take-n-PlayVinnie.png|Take-n-Play Category:Stubs Category:Future Releases Category:Steam locomotives Category:Tender engines Category:Television Series-only characters Category:Other railways Category:4-8-4